Small lawn and garden equipment typically has some sort of drive system in order to propel such device across the lawn. Typically these drives are taken off of a separate reduced speed power take off driven by the reduced speed cam shaft of the engine or from a separate pulley system mounted on the engine shaft. While these drives are functional, that is they do provide the power necessary to power the device across the lawn, they either significantly add to the cost of an associated part (for example, a separate cam shaft driven PTO on an engine) or they have certain other complications in respect thereto (a separate pulley system needs the separate system and in addition needs a significant reduction ratio in order to make the in drive suitable for powering the relatively low speed wheels).